Sónãomatei
by Byakugan's activated
Summary: Hinata, que ta loca para fazer Yuri com “A mulher”, Hiashi tem escritórios de aliciamento de menores, e quem dá as idéias a essa autora são as chaves sugestivas.\Ripagem/


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim há Kishimoto!**(Mandy: #Agradecendo a deus#) **Se me per tecem Naruto seria algo completamente hentai, impróprio para menores de 18 anos, onde os objetivos dos ninjas não incluiriam roupas e alguns estariam revelando sua tendência homossexual **(Mandy: Topo assim?! Seria um bando de vagabundo, gay e loco pra dá!)**(Hhuhuhuhuhuhu) **(Três:#Lixando a unha# Tosco é fichinha perto disso.) **

**Sónãomatei**

**Titulo Original**:Sunadokei

******************

Capitulo um

**Ripado por: Mandy, Blu e Numero Três.**

Quando o sol, já se encontrava no céu azul, naquela mórbida manhã de segunda-feira, **(Mandy: O céu estava azul, o sol brilhava e mesmo assim a manhã é mórbida?) (Três**:** Querida tu sabe o significado de mórbida?)** uma bela mulher de vinte e dois anos, sentada, de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perola **(Mandy: Perola? É um parente proximo do óleo de Peroba?)** olhava pela janela, que ficava perto de sua cama. Apesar do sol já brilhar lá fora, a rua estava quase vazia, **(Blu: O que, que o cu tem a ver com a calça? Você só sai de casa quando o sol está brilhando?)** notou a mulher.

Desviando o seu olhar para o relógio, Hyuuga Hinata, suspira, já era 7:45, voltando a se deitar**,(Mandy: Oxi! mas JÁ era 7:45, ela num tava atrasada ou algo do tipo?)** a Hyuuga encara a parede lilás **(Blu:"Ó!Como és linda Grande Parede lilás")**. . Estava acordada naquela cama desde 2:00, e definitivamente não estava com sono**.(Mandy: E por que não levantou e foi fazer faxina? É tão legal fazer faxina de madrugada!)**

Mas, agora, não adiantava pensar nisso, a pele e o corpo tentador da mulher, **(Mandy: Hinata agora toca pro lado negro da força? Num sabia.) (Três: Maria Sapatão, sapatão, sapatão, de dia é Maria, de noite é João!)(Blu: Isso foi antes ou depois do Konohamaru dá uns pega na Tsunade?)** já eram iluminados pelos raios dourados do sol e as pessoas começavam a se movimentar pelas ruas**.(Mandy: Imaginei um sol com cara de bebê, mó estilo Teletubbies.) (Três: Também, e as pessoas eram aqueles bonequinho lego.)** Dando um último olhar para a janela... Hinata se levanta. Já havia passado a madrugada inteira olhando para os belos jardins da mansão Hyuuga e para rua mais a frente do Portão.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho lento, deixando que a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo, **(Mandy: Tu moras em uma mansão, e não tem chuveiro elétrico? Ou a gás?) (Três: Casa de pobre é assim!.)(Blu: Ela deve ter passado muito tempo olhando para a mulher e esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz)** fazendo o mesmo tremer**.(Mandy: Desculpa esfarrapada! Ela tava é fazendo a velocidade cinco da dança do creu!)** Após terminar o banho se enrolou em uma toalha branca e voltou para o quarto. Era um belo quarto, apesar de infantil **(Mandy: Tinha um berço?)**: havia uma cama embaixo de uma janela, ao lado da cama uma cômoda com um lindo abajur rosa em cima, uma escrivaninha onde se encontrava o computador e o telefone preto sem fio, um closet, pufes de várias cores espalhados em um canto, uma televisão tela plana sobre uma mesa de madeira com o centro de vidro em frente aos pufes, uma penteadeira salmão com varias maquiagens, cremes, porta-jóias, pentes e perfumes e embaixo um banquinho alto da mesma cor, um aparador com muitas fotos dela, de amigos, dos familiares, em um canto do quarto uma cesta, a onde dormia um belo persa branco**.(Blu: Isso é um quarto infantil? Querida qual sua opinião sobre o pufe do Barney que eu tenho no meu quarto?)**

Indo para o closet, abre a porta mesmo **(Mandy: Por que "mesmo"? Ela costumava entrar por onde no closet? Pela janela?)** e entra (hello **(Mandy: Bye!)**... é um closet!**(Tres: Sério?! Achei que fosse a geladeira!) **procurando uma roupa para vestir. Pegando um vestido preto de seda que ia até os joelhos e langeri da mesma cor, sai do closet e volta para o quarto, mas deixando a porta do outro recinto aberta.**(Mandy: Lembrem-se! Ela deixou a porta aberta! Detalhe muito importante...)**

Após se trocar se senta **(Mandy: Apresentamos a maravilhosa língua do SE! Se troca, se senta...Se engole!)** na cadeira da penteadeira e pega uma escova e escova **(Mandy: Duas escovas para que? Vai pentear os cabelos de baixo ao mesmo tempo que penteia os de cima?)**os longos cabelos. Terminando de se pentear, mulher se levanta e volta para o closet para calçar o salto alto preto que havia separado. Depois de calçá los, Hinata se dirige até a porta do quarto e sai. O barulho sugestivo **(Blu: O barulho sugeria o que? A vontade loca de dar que ela tava?) **do salto batendo no chão de madeira, não chamou a atenção de ninguém, naquele dia. **(Mandy: Ixi! Oito da manha, e a colega já ta batendo saltinho?!) (Três: Credo! Ela roda bolsinha em casa!)**

Descendo pela escada, Hinata vai até a cozinha, encontrando lá o pai, a irmã e o primo.

- Bom dia Otou-san, Hana-chan e Neji-niisan. - Fala sorrindo a herdeira.

- Bom dia, Hinata! - Fala Hiashi, se levantando quando terminará **(Mandy: Concordância verbal só não te manda lembranças, por que claro, ela te despreza.) **de tomar o seu café, friamente e antes de se retirar completa **(Blu: Por quê? Normalmente ele se retira deixando metade lá?)**: - Vá até o meus escritório **(Blu: Concordância nominal também lhe despreza.)(Mandy: Com esse português correto, "seus escritório" deve ser de aliciamento de menores né?!)** mais tarde, Hinata.

- Bom dia, onee-sama! - Fala Hanabi, uma garota de dezessete anos, de cabelos compridos com de chocolate **(Três: Com de chocolate. Eles estavam comendo o cabelo dela de café da manha.) **- iguais aos de seu primo Neji** (Mandy: Neji tem cabelos de chocolate? Neji vem cá colega, me deixa comer seu cabelo?)** - e olhos perolados, retribuindo o sorriso da irmã.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama. Dormiu bem? - Pergunta agora, o primo da herdeira - Neji era um belo homem de vinte e três anos, corpo atlético, cabelos longos cor de chocolate **(Mandy: Se eles eram de chocolate, óbvio, que eles tinham cor de chocolate!)** e olhos iguais os das primas. -.

- Para, falar a verdade... Nem dormi. **(Mandy: Verdade, ela ficou furunfando com o cochão.)(Blu: Mandy! Fic errada!)** - Fala sinceramente Hinata se sentando para tomar o seu café.

- Deve ser o estresse do casamento, onee-sama! Afinal o casório **(Mandy: Ô trem bom, sór!)** vai ser em setembro. - Fala Hanabi, bebendo um gole de seu suco.

-Deve ser mesmo... - Hinata é interrompida por uma criada que tinha aparecido, ela segurava um telefone na mão.

- Telefone, Hinata-sama...

- Quem é? - Pergunta a Hyuuga, se servindo de suco.

- Gaara-sama! **(Blu: Essa criada ta toda alegre por que é o Gaara?) (Três: Tem coisa ai!) **- Responde a criada, com sua voz rouca. **(Mandy: Voz rouca, Ui! Que sexy!)**

- Oh, sim! - Responde rapidamente, pegando o telefone das mãos da criada, se levantando e se afastando da cozinha.

- Gaa-kun? **(Blu: Não! A Pucca!)**

- ' Hina... Dormiu bem?' - Ouviu resposta, **(Blu: Eu achei que isso fosse uma pergunta?!)** da voz sem emoções do noivo.

- Ah... Não, Gaa-kun...

- 'Ora... '

- Gaa-kun... Bem que já gente podia se ver hoje né? **(Mandy: Num disse que ela tava loca pra roda uma bolsinha?!)**

- ' Faz dois dias que nos vemos e está morrendo de saudades, hãn? **(Mandy: E você estuprou a apóstrofe para conter sua abstinência sexual. Tadinha nem deu as caras de medo de você, ai ficou essa "aspas simples" sem fecho.)** - Fala confiante.

- OH! Gaa-kun não sente mais a minha falta! **(Três: Ele deve estar dando aleluia ao senhor por se ver livre de você!)** -Fala fingindo uma voz chorosa. - Magoei!**(Blu: Tadinha!Qué um lencinho?!)**

- 'Hina... É claro que eu sinto a sua falta! Bom, já que você quer... Venha até o meu AP **(Blu: Comofas ser AP? Alguma organização não governamental?)(Mandy: Acertou, Blu! Essa siglas significam Adote Prostitutas.)(Três: Por isso que ele está com essa Hinata OOC!)**ás 10:00, ok?

- Tá... Mas...

- ' Mas?'

- Você me ama?**(Blu: Clichê...)**

- ' Que pergunta mais tola!**(Mandy: Se é tola, nem responde.) **É obvio que eu te amo... Eu não teria pedido você em casamento, se não amasse**!(Blu: Tecnicamente isso não é verdade, você poderia ter pedido ela em casamento para dar o golpe do baú.)(Mandy: Esse Gaara OOC ?! Ele ta é interessado no Neji!)**

- Hum... É bom saber! Eu também te amo! Gaa-kun,tenho que desligar!

- 'Tá ok! Beijo, até mais tarde. '**(Blu, Três e Mandy: Ei? psiu! Beijomeliga, eu to curtindo a noite, te encontro na saída!)**

- Tchau... - Termina a Hyuuga voltando para cozinha e entregando o telefone para algum empregado, após desligar o telefone.

*********

Hinata estava chocada. Ela teria que fazer uma viagem de última hora para Cingapura?**(Mandy: Quando?) (Blu: Como?) (Três: Por quê?)**

- Mas, pai... Essas viagens de negócios demoram meses! **(Mandy: Negócios com seu pai, que tem "uns escritório"? Já sei até o tipo de negócios.)** Dá última vez que fui para Paris, fiquei dois meses!

- Hinata... É extremamente necessário! Eu, agora, não posso ir!

- Mas... Não posso me dar ao luxo de v-viajar sendo que, o meu casamento é daqui a dois meses!

- Na estou te dando opções, Hinata... **(Mandy: Chama o cavalo!)**Estou dando uma ordem! - Agora vá! - Disse impassível o chefão Hyuuga**.(Blu: Hyuuga agora é uma máfia!)**

- Otou-san...

- Hinata...

Não tendo saída, a herdeira se retira, **(Mandy: Se não tem saída como ela se retirou?)**já sabendo que quem não ia gostar nada disso era o noivo, Gaara.

******

O carro esporte preto, para em frente á um prédio. Dele sai Hinata, que vai em direção a entrada.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama. - Fala o porteiro, abrindo a porta e a Hyuuga entra.

- Bom dia, Ryuu-san! - A mulher rapidamente vai em direção ao elevador, e quando a porta do mesmo se abre, ela entra e aperta o andar do noivo**.(Mandy: "Olha, para ver se no elevador tem câmera, e depois da uma coçada na bunda.")**

Esperando pacientemente o elevador parar, Hinata se encosta-se **(Blu: Apresentamos mais uma vez a língua do SE! Se encosta-se!)** à parede. O elevador para depois de alguns minutos no andar desejado.

A porta se abre e a Hyuuga sai, indo diretamente para o apartamento de Gaara, já pegando a chave e se preparando psicologicamente. **(Três: Realmente! Toda a vez que eu vou abrir a porta eu tenho que me preparar psicologicamente...)**

Um homem ruivo, de olhos verde-água, esperava sentado no sofá, à noiva chegar. Nem 5 minutos depois que sentara ali, o barulho sugestivo **(Blu: Mais uma vez esse tal de barulho sugestivo...) (Mandy: Dessa vez ele sugeria o que? Uma pizza?)** que a chave se encontrava girando na fechadura, invadirá o seus ouvidos. **(Mandy: Realmente, tudo te invade, menos a concordância nominal...)**

*********

Continua **(Blu: Nãããããõ!)**

************

Desculpem a demora... **(Três: Never!)** E o tico de capitulo... ¬¬'''

Eu tive que pedir ajuda para a minha amiga, para concluir e mesmo assim, só saiu isso! Estou sem criatividade para 'Sunadokei' T.T

Talvez o próximo capitulo demore por que a minha professora de balé está me matando e curso de nutrição não fica pra trás T.T **(Tres: Nossa! Morri de inveja da tua rotina!# desdém#) (Blu: Quem perguntou?)(Mandy: Querida! Eu faço natação, inglês, japonês, mangá, vôlei, judô, matemática, vou a escola e ainda acho tempo de fazer e ripar fics!)**

Eu estava relendo alguns mangás de Karekano... E me deu vontade de fazer uma fic dele! Alias quem conhece?

Bom... FUI!

Rewies?**(Três:Espera sentada!) **Onegai?

****

Psiu! Vou agradecer a todos que leram, a aqueles que deixaram rewies, aqueles que leram e não deixaram nada, e aqueles quem nem ao menos leram! Asses **(Mandy:O que vem a ser Asses? Algum neologismo seu e da sua tribo?)** não falo obrigada ò.ó Tomara que seus dedos caiam verdes e podres e morram de infecção alimentar! (brincadeira ¬¬ ou não \o)**(Mandy: É, fics **_**trash**_** não dão dinheiro, então tem que apela para o bico de macumbeira.)**

**Mandu, Blu e Três ouviram a sugestão da chave e foram para uma pizzaria, comemorar o fim de mais uma Fic **_**Trash**_**...**

**Mas até agora, sem noticia do paradeiro delas...**


End file.
